


【天陸】裙下之臣（上）

by rechblls



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechblls/pseuds/rechblls
Summary: *破1w+小車車，因為過長了所以分上下兩篇，鏈接走評論*人物ooc有，慎入*諸位我愛jk！！！*我是个取名废QAQ





	【天陸】裙下之臣（上）

　　

　　》》》

　　

　　“這個……很害羞啊……”從浴室裡面走出來的七瀨陸緊抓着百褶裙裙擺，眼神四處漂移就是不敢望向雙胞胎哥哥的方向。他緊咬下唇，橙紅色的眼瞳微微顫抖，明明不久前才在節目時穿過，可是在最喜愛敬仰的天尼面前穿着這種衣服，所帶來的羞恥感跟那時相比完全不是一個層次。

　　

　　“為什麼，陸這個樣子很可愛哦。”異卵雙胞胎的可愛弟弟穿起女高中生的制服沒有任何違和感，天的視線從他因為難為情而泛紅的臉頰下移，他挑選的款式是清爽的藍白關東襟二本水手服，特意吩咐訂做的尺寸穿在陸的身上自然是適合的，較小的藍白色衣襟配上藍色的領結更顯得陸可愛生動，藍色的百褶裙也是修改到現在女高中生流行的長度，引人遐想的絕對領域下是黑色的膝上襪，白皙豐滿的大腿被黑色襪口緊嵌進去，無辜的白嫩腿肉被擠露出來，透露着一股純潔的色氣。

　　

　　絲毫察覺不到天某些興趣的陸只是隱約覺得這制服似乎跟自己上次穿得有些地方不同，他不舒服地踢了踢腿，總覺得大腿那裡勒得有點難受，裙子底下也涼嗖嗖地讓人不自在。想到衣服也穿了，天尼應該也滿足了，陸開口道，“天尼，我去換回衣服了。”

　　

　　“陸你太心急了，穿久點有什麼關係，這裡就只有我們兩個人，之前跟團員玩的時候不是很開心嗎？就這麼不想讓我看到現在這幅樣子嗎？”天從沙發處起來走到愣住的陸面前，伸手拉住一臉茫然的陸向着客廳的方向走去。而被他強硬拉住的陸回過神第一反應就是搖頭解釋，“不是天尼說得那樣，之前只是節目要求，我才不是自願穿上女生制服的，天尼，你明明知道還取笑我！我可是男孩子阿！”

　　

　　陸氣呼呼地抱怨，他知道自己的兄長一定是看了那場節目內容感到不開心，平時對彼此的形象和定位都嚴格要求的天尼看到他們當時那麼鬧騰鐵定是生氣了。

　　

　　“陸，你好像誤會了什麼。”天把陸推倒在沙發上，雙手撐在他兩邊頭側，他的語氣依舊保持一慣的穩定，精緻的五官面無表情，那雙粉色的瞳仁深處翻滾著奔騰的暗流。陸一對上他的眼神就知道此時的九條天正處於憤怒的邊緣，雖然他不太懂天尼憤怒的地方，但是，這樣的天尼，他一點都不希望看到。

　　

　　“天尼，我錯了，你不要生氣好不好。”伸手扯著他的衣袖，陸蹙著眉宇，露出可憐巴巴的表情道歉。按照他的想象，對他百依百順，溫柔像個天使的天尼此時一定會平復下來，兩人難得能在同一檔期休息，對現在的他們來說是不可多得的相處時光，他並不想在爭執中度過。

　　

　　“那，陸你說，你錯在哪裡了？”天俯下身在他耳邊呼氣低語，低沉磁性的聲線在這麼近的距離聽到，陸瞬間身體就軟了，他紅著臉偏過頭，把通紅的耳朵暴露在天的眼前，努力地組織語言，“那，那個，不應該做那種事……阿——”

　　

　　話音剛落，陸的耳朵就被天不輕不重地咬了一口，陸又急又氣地轉過頭想要個說法，天直接就著他扭頭時伸手捏住他下巴親吻了上去，唇舌交纏間發出激烈的水聲，等到唇舌分離時兩人的唇間還連著銀絲。被吻得氣喘吁吁的陸雙眼迷離地看著眼前的兄長，他急促地呼吸著，漾水的橙紅色眼眸不解地凝望著眼前最喜愛的兄長。

　　

　　“我啊……真正生氣的是——”九條天慢條斯理地伸出舌舔去銀絲，他一邊低頭在陸修長白皙的脖頸間印下細吻，一邊在他耳邊輕聲道出緣由，“陸完全沒有自覺性呢。”

　　

　　“欸？？？”

　　

　　沒有理會一臉不解的陸，天繼續嘴上的親吻，自言自語地說，“節目會策劃出這種事並不奇怪，身為專業人士，我一早就有了覺悟，畢竟我們的工作是為了讓粉絲開心，但是陸你完全沒有自覺哦，過來這邊的路上時完全沒有留意周圍吧。”

　　

　　“阿、這…到底是什麼意思，天、天尼。”被一路舔到鎖骨處，領結也被拉扯開來鬆鬆垮垮地別在領口上，天突然含住一處肌膚吸含舔抵，陸不禁發出驚呼，他伸手捂住嘴巴，努力平復自己的呼吸發出疑問。但是天接下來的舉動讓他思维陷入停滞，天的手掌不知何時從寬鬆的制服底下爬進去，微涼的手指精準地找到胸前柔軟的茱萸夾弄揉搓了起來，那處本不敏感的部位在天日益愛撫下早已經不起刺激，很快就在薄薄的白色制服中挺立了起來。

　　

　　天熟稔的愛撫手法在陸身上發揮地淋漓盡致，纖長的手指如同演奏般在他胸膛上舞動，柔軟的乳尖顫巍巍地挺起，被夾在兩指間按壓撥弄，時不時還向上拉扯下。

　　

　　陸大口大口地喘著氣，乳尖處傳來的酥麻電流蔓延到全身，乳頭隔著衣物被肆意拉扯玩弄的淫靡景象落在迷離的雙眼里，陸只感到自己臉頰溫度不斷上升，心臟也被刺激得跳的飛快，下腹處愈發火熱。他腰肢一軟，大腦徹底亂成一團漿糊，不住喘息著的同時，大腿也反射性抬起勾住身上兄長的腰肢磨蹭，在他身上不斷挑起欲火的天似乎也沒有解釋的意思，反而一直在他身上的敏感處遊移點火。

　　

　　天並沒有碰身下那處甜蜜的源頭，而是一直在挑逗那早已挺立的乳頭，在兩邊乳頭已經被玩弄到陸主動抬起胸脯，眼神濕潤地求他疼愛時。天才淡然地把手從制服里抽出，在陸再度用甜膩的聲音發出請求時，轉而低頭含住在那輕薄制服裡挺立的茱萸。

　　

　　“不、嗚嗚、天、天尼……不要，啊……不要——”

　　

　　被含在溫暖的口腔裡疼愛的感覺跟用手指刮磨揉搓是完全不一樣的快感，陸被突如其來的快感弄得驚叫出聲，柔嫩紅挺的乳尖隔著布料被吸含舔抵，衣物帶來的摩擦感和被用唇吸吮的雙重快感讓陸身體止不住地顫抖，他用雙手捂住自己的嘴巴，努力讓自己冷靜下來。可他的身體早在一系列的愛撫中癱軟無力，大腿也因為勾不住天的腰肢而滑落了下來，被內褲緊緊包裹住的嫩芽也已經充血勃起，前端不斷泌出透明的體液，隨著快感的不斷加持而泌出更多體液。

　　

　　爆發的一刻來得是那麼的快，在天再一次用力吸吮乳頭時，陸尖叫一聲，他終於是選擇放棄了壓抑自己的慾望，在無人愛撫的情況下就射了出來，噴發出來的精液把棉質內褲射得濡濕。陸粗喘著氣，身上的制服早就凌亂不堪，被重點愛撫的兩處位置更是濕的不行，艷紅的挺立乳尖哪怕隔著衣物都能感受到它的淫靡，陸半闔著眼喘息，享受著射精帶來的快感。

　　

　　“看啊，陸，你的身體變得多敏感。”與粗喘的陸不同，一直在挑逗的天只是微微喘氣，他深深地凝望著陸潮紅動人的面容，縱使他現在就很想把弟弟的大腿分開，把他那處蜜處打開，在他的裡面盡情馳聘，可是現在不一樣，他必須要讓陸知道才行。

　　

　　“都、都是因為天尼你太壞了——”

　　

　　沒有理會陸的指責，天輕柔地親吻他汗水涔涔的臉頰，自顧自地說道，“打扮得這麼可愛，說那種可愛的話，可是很容易被人出手的哦，陸。”

　　

　　“我、我明明是男孩子，就算是穿女生制服也不會被人當做女生輕薄啊。”完全不能理解天思維的陸大聲反駁，他扭過頭躲過天的親吻，鼓起脸气鼓鼓地瞪着兄长。

　　

　　“陸你是真心這樣覺得嗎？”天垂下眼，側頭咬住他軟乎乎的耳垂低語，低沉磁性的聲音在此時溫柔的不尋常，“雖然我很喜歡陸你這一點，但是你真的很缺乏自覺性。”

　　

　　“欸——？”

　　

　　“對於缺乏自覺性的孩子就應該讓他認清楚現狀才行。”

　　

　　還沒讓陸聽清他的話，天就伸手拉起癱軟在沙發上的陸背坐在大腿上，他的雙手緊緊環住陸緊實的腰身，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，淡淡地說，“陸可要看清楚哦！”

　　

　　“看清楚什——阿，這是……”

　　

　　客廳裡的電視遽然亮起，裡面播放的內容讓陸無比眼熟，正是前不久他們的冠名節目，抽籤玩角色扮演，看到屏幕裡的大和正因抽到森林妖精喪著一張臉。陸就忍不住笑了起來，他非常開心地跟背後的天做起了介紹，“天尼天尼，你看，是大和桑的森林妖精，大和桑超厲害的，之前和社長他們，欸，等等——”

　　

　　“陸不專心。”把頭埋在后頸裡吸吮努力留下吻痕的天有些不開心地地含住近在咫尺的白嫩耳垂輕聲道，抱怨的話因為他含著耳垂而變得含糊不清。低沉的嗓音近距離地在陸的耳邊迴蕩。讓兄控的某人直接被炸暈了頭，他頂著冒煙的臉蛋手忙腳亂地推卻著，“天、天尼，電視電視，不是要看電視嗎？”

　　

　　“在看哦，我一直都在看著陸。”天手一使勁，把在自己身上不斷扭動著身體的弟弟強硬地按在腿上，讓他感受自己勃發的慾望。

　　

　　陸渾身一僵，柔軟的臀瓣那裡正被一個熾熱堅硬的東西頂著，隔著薄薄的百褶裙他甚至還能感受到那股炙熱的脈動，他自然知道那代表著什麼，要是平時他當然不在意，可是現在……

　　

　　“不，哥哥桑我稍微有點難為情阿……”

　　

　　“這種時候就應該承擔起隊長的責任，上啊隊長！粉絲都在看著呢！”

　　

　　“這樣更難為情了啊！”

　　

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　

　　團員的嬉鬧聲傳進耳里，陸甚至不敢抬頭望向屏幕，平時讓他無比安心快樂的聲音在此時此刻只讓他感到窘迫羞恥，他紅著臉正想伸手拿過沙發邊的遙控器把電視關掉，天已經看穿他的意圖鬆手率先把遙控器拿過來，陸連忙起身去搶遙控器，嘴裡不忘抱怨，“今天的天尼好壞！討厭！”

　　

　　“陸是不想看這裡嗎，沒關係，那我們看下一段。”九條天眼疾手快地躲過陸的搶奪，並且飛快地按下按鈕，屏幕迅速切換，在高清大屏幕裡浮現出來的正是在上次節目中創下收視率最高峰的片段——

　　

　　身著女高中制服的紅髮“少女”垂下眼眸，含羞帶怯的表情在高清的大屏幕下更是顯露無疑，秀氣的臉龐染上薄薄的紅暈，她嘴巴張張合合，像是在掙扎什麼似的，雙手還非常緊張地抓著衣服下擺，在扭扭捏捏幾秒後，最後像放棄似的閉眼皺眉小聲地說:“歐尼醬最喜歡你了！”

　　

　　“啊啊啊——好害羞啊，天尼你居然錄下來了！這麼丟臉的視頻就不要錄啊！”看到上次冠名節目被敬仰喜愛的天尼錄下來，還放在大屏幕裡觀看，陸第一次感受到黑歷史被公開處刑的羞恥感，他扭過身又急又羞地伸手遮住天的眼睛，孩子氣地嘟囔，“天尼不准看，不准看！”

　　

　　被蒙住雙眼的天鎮定自諾，他沒跟陸說這段他私底下早就看過九十七次，如果這時候說出來，自家可愛的弟弟怕是會羞憤地躲進房間不出來，他的目的從一開始就沒變過。

　　

　　“嗚哇，天尼你的手幹什麼！”努力遮住天視線的陸驚叫，原來天放置在他腰間的雙手不知何時悄然地鑽進裙底，在他的大腿處撫摸，特別是大腿間被膝上襪擠出來的嫩肉更是被他重點愛撫揉捏。陸被他揉捏的喘息連連，大腿內側不住地顫抖，顧不上要遮住他的眼睛，連忙放下手欲把天不安分的手從裙裡拿開。

　　

　　陸剛碰觸到那雙不安分的手，還沒來得及把它抽出，就被天一個反手扣住手腕，直接拉著往上觸碰那處被純棉布料包裹著的鼓脹嫩芽。

　　

　　“等、等等，天尼！”被天拉著手直接觸摸到下身的慾望，陸羞得眼眶泛淚，俊秀的臉龐佈滿紅暈，他是個平時連自慰都少有的人，雖然跟天尼做過那種事，但這還是第一次和人一起撫摸那個地方，阿，感覺超害羞的，臉好紅啊。

　　

　　看著弟弟近在咫尺的羞紅臉蛋，九條天的眸色逐漸變深，他把藍色的百褶裙往上掀，穿著小熊圖案內褲的下半身就赤裸裸地暴露在兩人面前。

　　

　　“沒想到陸真的穿上這個內褲。”天微微睜大眼驚訝地道，他只是抱著些許希望把女性內褲放在制服裡一併讓陸穿上，本來也沒報太大念頭陸會乖乖地穿上這條內褲，但是不得不說這幅景象真是美妙極了，小熊圖案被之前迸發出來的精液弄得濡濕一片，鼓脹的青芽被緊密地包裹在棉質內褲裡，會陰處的邊緣更是被勾勒紅色的勒痕，小巧多肉的臀部也被襯托得更加挺翹。

　　

　　“天尼這個色鬼！”背靠著天胸膛的陸氣憤地大叫，意識到自己根本沒必要穿上那條內褲的陸生氣了，他扭動腰肢正要從天大腿下來，誰料剛剛起身他的內褲就被九條天以迅雷不及掩耳之勢給脫了下來。

　　

　　“欸！！！天尼！！”陸被天突如其來的動作弄得措手不及，他連忙彎腰要把內褲拉上來，在他身後的九條天伸手把他攔腰抱過來。一陣天旋地轉後，他就被天按在沙發上，雙手撐在他腦側，那張如天使般完美的容顏就這樣毫無保留地展現在陸的面前。

　　

　　對著還氣在上頭的弟弟，天嘴唇微抿，他微微附身靠近陸，平時銳利冷峻的眉眼也軟了下來，清冷低沉的聲線帶著濃濃的歉意，“對不起，陸，不要生我的氣好嗎？”

　　

　　被哥哥那張完美帥氣的臉孔不斷貼近，還用那麼好聽低沉的聲音道歉，陸心裡頭那點怒火早就被拋到九霄雲外，他紅著臉不敢正面對視天那張不論從哪個角度看都360度無死角的面孔，過了會才矜持地點頭。

　　

　　“太好了！”天舒開眉眼輕笑了起來，用眼角餘光暼到的陸心臟再次不受控制地狂跳起來，目光癡癡地望著天的臉，被迷的神魂顛倒的他自然沒察覺到他那拉到一半內褲被天勾住不動聲色地往下拉至腳踝處，直到天的魔掌再度覆蓋到他下身那處半軟不硬的嫩芽開始揉搓起來時才猛地回過神。

　　

　　“天、天尼，不要在這裡做……”陸回過神時才發現自己的處境非常糟糕，他喘著氣軟軟地哀求，清澈漂亮的橙紅色眼瞳綴滿淚水凝視著身上的兄長，盼望他能理解自己的意思，渾身酥軟的身體實在拒絕不了天的愛撫，客廳明亮的光線再加上電視不停播放的節目讓他害羞地恨不得跑回房間鑽進被窩裡面不出來。

　　

　　“不行哦，陸！”天纖長的手指按在陸濕潤的唇瓣上，他揚起唇角，“不是說過了嗎，陸要看清楚。”

　　

　　“什麼意思……啊……那裡不行……”陸睜大迷離的雙眼突兀地發出尖叫，天抿緊唇，白皙修長的手指揉搓按壓著敏感的鈴口，那處地方本就敏感，被稍微挑撥下就不斷從頂端的小口溢出透明的體液，順著挺直的莖身流淌，落在那兩顆柔軟的肉球上。

　　

　　“嗚嗯……嗯嗯……阿……”從下身傳來的快感如同海浪般一波又一波地沖刷著身體內部，陸顫巍巍地咬緊下唇，從唇角溢出斷斷續續的呻吟，他此時已經無暇顧及周圍的環境，青澀的身體還沒有完全適應這份快感，他就像在大海裡溺水的人抓住唯一一塊浮木般，緊抓著天的衣服下擺不放，水汽氤氳的雙眸眨動下就有淚水流下，在佈滿紅潮的臉龐留下淚痕。

　　

　　“陸還是那麼敏感啊。”看到陸僅僅因為被擼就這麼敏感，九條天只能低頭吻去他臉上的淚痕，低聲感歎，他鬆開那根被擼得筆直的青莖，俯視著弟弟此刻在沙發上已經軟成一灘水的樣子。上身兩處被狠狠疼愛過的乳尖仍然在凌亂的制服間高高地挺立著，隨著胸膛的起伏而抖動，藍色百褶裙中間被勃起的青莖頂起，前端處的布料一片深色，穿著膝上襪雙腿微微顫抖著，連帶著掛在腳踝處的內褲也跟著晃動。明明全身上下都透露著一股淫靡的氣息，但是陸帶著淚痕的俊秀臉龐又沖淡了這股氣息，含淚的眼神望過來時會讓人忍不住心生憐愛，看著他這幅樣子時內心會忍不住產生兩種截然不同的心理。

　　

　　想好好地疼愛他，實現他所有的願望又想狠狠地欺負他，讓他做出更加崩潰可愛的表情出來。

　　


End file.
